Löwenliebe
by Nayina
Summary: Kingscross. Das siebte Schuljahr ist zuende. Doch noch nicht alles ist gesagt. Harry hat noch ein Anliegen, das Draco betrifft, doch der hat ganz eigene Probleme und weist ihn zurück. Oneshot/Slash HPxDM


Hallo ihr!

Der nächste Oneshot von mir, ich hoffe er gefällt euch.

Bevor ihr allerdings anfängt gibt es für die, die mehrere meiner Storys lesen und auf mehr warten leider noch eine Ankündigung. Die nächsten sechs Wochen habe ich Ferien, verbringe diese aqußerhalb des Bundeslandes und bin wohl zu sehr mit meiner eigenen Liebesgeschichte beschäftigt, um selbst welche zu schreiben. Es tut mir Leid -entschuldigend verbeug und selbstgebackene Kekse als Ersatz verteil-

Allerdings gibt es auch noch eine gute Nachricht: Die Gemeinschafts-FF mit Nefertina-chan neigt sich dem Ende zu (wir sind beim Epilog!) und das erste Kapitel wird somit, sobald sich die Zeit zum Abtippen und korrigieren findet, on gestellt!

Ich wünschte ich käme mit meinen Storys etwas schneller voran, aber leider Gottes meint es die Muse dabei wohl nicht so gut mit mir wie bei Oneshots -seufz-

Ich versuche mein Möglichstes in meinen einsamen morgendlichen Stunden der nächsten zwei Wochen irgendetwas Sinnvolles auf den PC zu bringen, aber versprechen kann ich leider nichts.

Nun, nach all dem Gelaber geht es nun endlich los

Viel Spaß

Eure Nayina

**Löwenliebe**

„Malfoy…?"

Draco drehte sich zu dem Menschen um, den er besser als jeden anderen kannte. Der Mensch, den er acht Jahre lang in dem Glauben gelassen hatte, er würde ihn hassen. Der Mensch, wegen dem er sich während des Krieges versteckt hatte, um sich nicht für eine Seite entscheiden zu müssen. Der Mensch, der er über alles liebte und doch nicht lieben durfte.

„Was willst du, Potter?" knurrte er und war froh, dass alle andren Kings Cross und das Gleis 9 ¾ schon verlassen hatten. Sie alle waren schon zuhause, oder auf dem Weg dahin und seine Freunde feierten wohl schon ihren Abschluss.

„Ich… Malfoy…" Er war zu süß, wenn er so herumstotterte. Was er wohl wollte? Draco erhielt seine Maske aufrecht und grinste Harry spöttisch an.

„Ich bin überwältigt, Potter, du kennst meinen Namen" spottete Draco.

„Verdammt, Malfoy, jetzt mach es mir doch nicht noch schwerer!" grummelte Harry und stand nun nah bei Draco. Zu nah für den Slytherin, sein Herz begann, verräterisch zu klopfen.

„Dann komm endlich auf den Punkt, Potter" fauchte er leise und nicht ganz so aggressiv, wie es eigentlich sein sollte. Harry seufzte, fing aber nicht mehr an zu reden, er hätte es ihm jetzt nicht sagen können. Also musste er es ihm zeigen. Draco beobachtete panisch, wie Harry immer näher kam. Dann berührten Harrys Lippen die seinen, lähmten den Slytherin für einen kurzen Augenblick des Glücks. Nur kurz spürte er die gehauchte Süße der Lippen und noch bevor er zu Sinnen kommen und Harry wegstoßen konnte, hatte der Gryffindor sich schon wieder von ihm gelöst.

„Ich brauche dich, Draco…" wisperte Harry und das Herz des Blonden drohte stehen zu bleiben.

„Du…was?!" Erschrocken schaute er den Gryffindor an.

„Ich brauche dich… weil… weil ich dich liebe" stotterte Harry leise vor sich hin.

„Ich wusste schon immer, dass du spinnst, Potter" murmelte Draco. Harry sah ihn mit Augen an, in denen man lesen konnte, dass etwas in diesem Menschen gerade zerbrach. Doch Draco war viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt, sein eigenes Herz zu ignorieren, um es zu sehen.

„Du kannst das einfach nicht ernst meinen" fuhr der Slytherin fort. Harry lächelte ihn traurig an.

„Ich verstehe schon, Draco… ich hätte nie Hoffnung haben sollen, dass es dir genauso geht" meinte Harry, drehte sich um und wollte den Bahnhof verlassen. Draco konnte ihm nur nachstarren. Ließ er wirklich gerade seine einzige große Liebe davon laufen? Blieb er wirklich hier stehen, obwohl er wusste, dass seine Gefühle erwidert wurden?

‚Es ist besser so… vielleicht nicht für dich, aber für ihn. Manchmal muss eben auch ein Malfoy, loslassen. Er würde nur unter dir leiden' wisperte eine Stimme in ihm und der Blonde seufzte.

‚Und was ist mit deinem Leben?' fragte eine andere Stimme in ihm. Und dann fasste er einen Entschluss.

„Harry?!" rief er, als dieser schon fast verschwunden war. Jetzt drehte er sich langsam um und sah Draco an.

„Es tut mir Leid, Harry. Irgendwann wirst du verstehen, dass es dir besser geht, ohne mich" sagte er. ‚Spätestens, wenn ich tot bin' setzte er in Gedanken fort. Er wollte nicht, dass Harry dachte, er würde den Gryffindor hassen. Aber er sollte verstehen, auch wenn Draco wusste, dass er nie verstehen würde. Genauso, wie er wusste, dass Harry nichts mehr sagen würde. Er kannte ihn einfach zu gut und so bekam er tatsächlich nur noch ein Lächeln von Harry, bevor dieser verschwand.

Draco apparierte in seine Wohnung in London. Seufzend ließ er seine Robe im Flur fallen, im Bad folgte sein Hemd, bevor er sich eine Hand voll Wasser ins Gesicht spritzte. Dann wanderte sein Blick unvermeidbar zum Spiegel. Da, wo sein Herz lag, erblickte er wieder dieses Mal. Das dunkle Mal, dass allen einen Teil seiner Geschichte erzählte, die es sahen. 'Guilty and in love with the lion' verkündete es in spöttischen Buchstaben um das dunkle Mal herum, das seinen Betrachter auszulachen schien.

„Harry…" murmelte Draco und strich über den verhassten Totenkopf. Der Hass stieg wieder in ihm auf. Hass auf Voldemort, Hass auf seinen Vater, die ihm das angetan hatten, um ihn wieder gefügig zu machen. Doch einmal auf dem richtigen Weg, hatte sich Draco strickt gewehrt, wieder umzukehren. Der Hass auf Narzissa Malfoy, seine Mutter, die tatenlos zugesehen hatte, nachdem sie sein Geheimnis ausgeplaudert hatte, stieg ebenfalls auf. Schon vorher war Vertrauen für Draco ein Fremdwort gewesen, nun fand er es selbst im Fremdwörterduden kaum mehr. Nur in Harry hatte er immer vertraut. Warum nur musste das alles so schwer sein? Mit einem Schrei traf seine Faust den Spiegel. In vielen kleinen glitzernden Glassplittern fiel der Spiegel ins Waschbecken. Blutrot glänzten die kleinsten Scherben. Draco sank schluchzend auf die Knie, den Schmerz in seiner Hand nahm er kaum war. Er wusste, was ihn in diese Nacht wieder erwarten würde. Und er wusste, dass es am besten war, keinen Trank zu nehmen, es einfach auszuhalten. Bald war es soweit. Die Sonne war schon fast untergegangen. Kein Mond stand am Himmel. Es war Neumond.

XxXxX

Eine halbe Stunde später krümmte er sich schreiend auf dem Boden. Die Schmerzen würden nicht aufhören, sein Leben lang würden sie ihn an Neumond einholen. Sie hatten ihn enttarnt als Verräter und nun litt er. Nur zwei Tage, nachdem er sich seiner Mutter anvertraut hatte, ihr gestanden hatte, dass er Harry Potter liebte, kam sein Vater, zusammen mit Voldemort und er brannte ihm das Mal auf die Brust, während der Dunkle Lord hämisch lachte. Sie hatten den Crucatius in das Mal eingesperrt und immer an Neumond war der Fluch frei, wütete ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste durch seinen Körper. Irgendwann würde er daran zerbrechen, so wie Neville Longbottoms Eltern an Voldemorts Methoden zerbrochen waren. Und das wollte er Harry nicht antun.

Bis zum nächsten Morgen lag er im Bad und litt unter den Schmerzen. Als die Sonne aufging, wich der Fluch, doch die Schmerzen blieben. Irgendwann in der Nacht hatte er aufgehört zu schreien und stattdessen nur noch gewimmert.

Schwach kroch er aus dem von seiner Hand blutigem Bad heraus, weiter zur Couch. Zwei Tage lag er dort und bewegte sich nicht, bis die Schmerzen abgeklungen waren. Es dauerte jeden Monat etwas länger, am Anfang waren es nur wenige Stunden gewesen. Am Abend des zweiten Tages hörte er auf die Beschwerde seines Magens und schleifte sich in die Küche. Nachdem er etwas gegessen hatte, kümmerte er sich um seine verletzte Hand, in der immer noch Glassplitter zu sehen waren. Dann schnappte er sich den Tagespropheten. Geschockt starrte er auf das Titelbild.

_**Keine Ruhe für Potter – wieder ein Nachkriegsopfer**_

Unter die Überschrift hatte man ein Foto von Harry und Ginny aus dem 7. Schuljahr gesetzt, auf dem sie immer wieder aufeinander zu liefen und sich in die Arme fielen. Der Artikel berichtete von dem Tod Ginnys. Man hatte sie am Abend des vorigen Tages im Grimmauldplatz 12 gefunden. Der Todesfluch hatte sie getroffen. Man vermutete, dass Todesser auf der Suche nach Harry, der zu dem Zeitpunkt nicht mit seiner Mitbewohnerin im Haus war, ihr über den Weg gelaufen waren. Aus Wut und um sie still zu stellen, hatten sie ihr vermutlich das Leben genommen, hieß es. Der Artikel erzählte weiter von der Verzweiflung, die den Retter der Zaubererwelt nun ergriffen hatte und dem folgenden Rückzug. Draco las den Artikel dreimal durch. Er überlegte, wo Harry nun wohl war und apparierte seufzend an den ersten Platz, der ihm einfiel. Kaum war er angekommen, hörte er einen Schrei.

„Malfoy! Was tust du hier?!" kreischte Hermine erschrocken.

„Ich will wissen, wo Harry ist" sagte Draco ruhig.

„Und da apparierst du zum Fuchsbau? Du müsstest doch wissen, dass hier allesamt nicht gut auf dich zu sprechen sind. Du hast Harry das Herz gebrochen" grummelte Hermine.

„Mine, mit wem redest du denn da?" fragte Ron, als er aus der Tür kam. Dann entdeckte er Draco.

„Oh… Malfoy"

„Er will wissen, wo Harry ist, Schatz" erklärte Hermine. Ron musterte Draco misstrauisch.

„Ich hoffe für dich, dass du ihn nicht noch mal verletzt" sagte Ron.

„Hört zu, ich weiß, ich habe Mist gebaut, aber ich hatte meine Gründe. Obwohl diese Gründe weiterhin bestehen, habe ich beschlossen, dass Harry wichtiger ist. Irgendwann finde ich ihn so oder so, mit eurer Hilfe geht es schneller" versuchte Draco die beiden zu überredet.

„Er hat ein kleines Haus auf der anderen Seite des verbotenen Waldes" murmelte Ron.

„Ronald!" rief Hermine aus „du bist sein Geheimniswahrer!"

„Und Malfoy wird Harry helfen können, Mine. Wir können das nicht" sagte Ron. Draco lächelte.

„Danke… keine Sorge, ich werde nichts tun, was Harry schadet" versicherte er ihnen und apparierte an den Rand des verbotenen Waldes. 4297635or ihm erstreckte sich eine große Wiese, in dessen Mitte ein kleines Haus stand. Er atmete tief durch, dann ging er selbstsicher auf das Haus zu. Er klopfte an die Tür. Er hörte nichts, doch plötzlich öffnete sich die Tür.

„Hallo Harry" sagte Draco zittrig, als er den Gryffindor erkannte. Er bekam keine Antwort, stattdessen stolperte Harry auf ihn zu, dann knickten ihm die Beine weg und er fiel in Dracos Arme. Der Slytherin sah den Jungen in seinen Armen ängstlich an.

„Harry? Hörst du mich, Harry?" Draco sank in die Knie, um Harry besser stützen zu können. Er hörte ein leises Murmeln.

„Sag das noch mal, ich hab dich nicht verstanden…" murmelte Draco.

„Du bist da…" wisperte Harry fast ebenso leise, aber verständlicher, als zuvor und Draco fühlte, wie seine Tränen durch seinen Pulli drangen. Was war nur mit seinem Harry passiert? Konnte er ihn überhaupt so nennen? Wollte Harry ihn noch, nach dem, was er getan hatte?

„Harry, du weinst ja" Draco legte die Arme um das schluchzende Bündel an seiner Brust und zog ihn sanft hoch.

„Komm, ich bring dich rein und dann erzählst du mir, was los ist, in Ordnung?" Das Bündel auf seinem Arm schmiegte sich nur zitternd an ihn, Draco befand das als Bestätigung und trug ihn ins Haus. Nach einigem Suchen fand er das Wohnzimmer und wollte Harry auf die Couch legen. Dieser jedoch klammerte sich hartnäckig an Dracos Umhang. Eine Welle von Liebe überkam Draco und er musste eine Weile die Augen schließen, um Harry nicht sofort zu küssen.

„Harry, du kannst loslassen, ich gehe nicht weg. Vertrau mir einfach, ja? Ich verlass dich nicht" wisperte Draco dem Schwarzhaarigen zu. Zögernd lockerte Harry seinen Griff und ließ sich in die weichen Kissen betten. Er schnappte allerdings sofort nach Dracos Ärmel.

„Harry, erzähl mir, was mit dir passiert ist…" bat der Slytherin.

„Du… du wolltest mich nicht. Und dann haben sie mir auch noch Ginny… meine kleine Schwester… genommen" erzählte Harry und begann wieder zu weinen. Dann huschte plötzlich ein Lächeln über sein Gesicht.

„Aber jetzt bist du da, jetzt wird alles besser… ich wusste, dass du zu mir kommst… irgendwann. Ich wusste es, seit du dich am Bahnhof noch mal umgedreht hast" Draco fuhr dem Gryffindor beruhigend durch das Haar.

„Ja, jetzt bin ich da… was hältst du davon, wenn ich uns was koche? Du siehst aus, als hättest du seit Tagen nichts gegessen!" Harry nickte leicht und als auch sein Magen zustimmend knurrte, grinste er.

„Gute Idee, Dray" Dracos Herz nahm einen unnatürlich schnellen Rhythmus an.

„Du… du solltest duschen gehen, während ich koche" murmelte Draco und stand auf, was in Harrys Gegenwart gar nicht so einfach waren, denn seine Beine wollten ihm nicht so recht gehorchen. Harry ließ von seinem Ärmel ab, wenn auch widerwillig und nickte.

„Die Küche ist hinten rechts im Flur"

XxXxX

Es war Abend und Harry gähnte. Obwohl er von einer Mahlzeit natürlich noch nicht zugenommen hatte, sah er schon viel besser aus. Das Leben war in ihn zurückgekehrt.

„Du solltest schlafen gehen Harry. Ich pass auf dich auf" schlug Draco vor. Er hatte da so eine Ahnung, dass Harry schon lange nicht mehr richtig geschlafen hatte. Harry lächelte ihn an und wieder machte Dracos Herz einen Sprung.

„Kommst du mit?" fragte Harry hoffnungsvoll und griff nach Dracos blasser Hand.

„Ich bleibe in deiner Nähe" versprach der Slytherin und zog Harry in seine Arme.

„Danke…" murmelte Harry leise und hauchte vorsichtig einen Kuss auf Dracos Lippen. Leicht überrumpelt schloss dieser nach einem Moment der Verwirrung genießend die Augen und erwiderte den Kuss sanft. Es war nicht viel und doch war die Wirkung auf Draco so groß, dass er dachte, dies müsse der Himmel auf Erden sein. Für ein paar Tage wollte er das Mal auf seiner Brust einfach vergessen.

Harry lächelte ihn an, als er den Kuss löste und ging, Draco an der Hand mitziehend, ins Schlafzimmer. Als Harry sich ins Bett legte, ließ er Dracos Hand los und der Slytherin setzte sich in den Sessel gegenüber von Harry. Der Gryffindor sah ihn lächelnd an, während er sich in die Decken kuschelte. Draco hatte das Gefühl, dass Harry noch was sagen wollte, doch er kam ihm zuvor.

„Schlaf gut, Harry" Angesprochener lächelte sanft und schloss die Augen.

„Du auch, Dray"

XxXxX

Am nächsten Morgen als Draco aufwachte, war Harry schon aufgestanden. Er gähnte und tappte verschlafen unter die Dusche.

Harry summte in der Küche vor sich hin, während er das Frühstück vorbereitete. Er hörte die Dusche und lächelte. Er war immer noch hier. Nach einer Weile verstummte das Rauschen der Dusche und einige Minuten später öffnete sich die Tür zur Küche.

„Guten Morgen Dr-" Der Morgengruß blieb Harry im Hals stecken. Nicht nur, weil Draco nur ein Handtuch um die Hälfte trug, sondern auch wegen dem, was unheilvoll auf seiner Brust zu sehen war.

„Dray… was ist das?" wisperte Harry schockiert. Draco sah auf das Mal herab, wie um sich zu versichern, dass Harry eben dieses meinte. Er schluckte. Vielleicht hätte er doch daran denken sollen, sich etwas überzuziehen. Langsam wanderte sein blick zu Harrys Augen. Ängstlich wich der Gryffindor zurück. Draco fühlte ein unangenehmes Ziehen im Bauch.

„Das ist das dunkle Mal, Draco!" erkannte Harry.

„Harry, bitte, bleib hier, komm zu mir… ich tu dir nichts" versuchte Draco den Gryffindor zu beruhigen. Als das nicht wirklich klappte, ging er mit ein paar Schritten auf ihn zu und zog ihn in seine Arme, damit er nicht weglaufen konnte. Harry wehrte sich mit allen Kräften, doch Draco ließ ihn nicht aus der Umarmung.

„Harry, vertrau mir doch, sieh es dir genauer an, bitte Harry" flehte er verzweifelt. Langsam hörte der Schwarzhaarige auf, den Slytherin wegschieben zu wollen. Seine Augen wanderten zu dem Mal. Er strich mit den Fingern über den Schriftzug. Draco erzitterte unter dieser Berührung.

„Wer… wer ist der Löwe?" fragte er leise. Draco fuhr sanft durch Harrys Haar.

„Kannst du dir das denn nicht denken, meine kleine Raubkatze?" fragte er liebevoll und sah Harry abwartend an. Dieser starrte ihn mit einem undefinierbaren Blick an.

„Du liebst mich?" wisperte er und Draco nickte leicht. Zu mehr war er nicht fähig, jetzt, wo Harry es endlich erfuhr.

„Du hast dir das wegen mir angetan?" fragte Harry weiter.

„Nein Harry, mein Vater und Voldemort haben es mir wegen dir angetan" murmelte Draco. Ein weiteres Mal strich Harry über das Mal und entlockte Draco wieder ein kurzes Erzittern.

„Was tut es?" wollte er wissen.

„Das willst du nicht wissen" wies Draco ihn zurück. Er würde es ihm zu gegebener Zeit sagen, doch diese Zeit war noch nicht gekommen.

„Wenn es Voldemorts Werk ist, ist es schlimm, Dray!" regte der Gryffindor sich auf.

„Lass uns nicht darüber nachdenken, Harry" riet Draco ihm und zog Harry zu einem Kuss in seine Arme.

XxXxX

„Dray?" flüsterte Harry am nächsten Morgen. Draco lag neben ihm und schlief noch fest, den Rücken zu Harry gedreht. Harry hatte den Arm um ihn gelegt und drückte nun etwas fester zu.

„Bist du wach, Dray?" wisperte der schwarzhaarige in Dracos Ohr. Grummelnd und verschlafen drehte sich der Blonde in Harrys Arm.

„Für dich schon, kleiner Löwe" wisperte Draco und rieb sich den Schlaf aus den Augen. Er zog Harry an sich, der daraufhin den Kopf an seiner Schulter vergrub. Die beiden Herzen schlugen um die Wette.

„Dray, ich hab nachgedacht" Dracos Blick wurde fragend, auch wenn Harry es nicht sehen konnte.

„Wenn dein Vater stirbt, hebt sich die Wirkung dann nicht auf?" vermutete Harry. Draco nickte leicht.

„Mit der Zeit ja, so wie es auch das dunkle Mal nach Voldemorts Tod getan hat. Aber mein Vater ist untergetaucht, Harry. Niemand weiß, wo er sich aufhält" Harry lächelte wissend. Wo auch immer sie her kam, er hatte da so eine Ahnung, dass Lucius Malfoy bald an die Öffentlichkeit käme.

„Lass mich das machen, Draco… wir schaffen das zusammen" Draco lächelte und küsste Harry zärtlich.

„Danke mein Löwe"

XxXxX

Es war mal wieder so weit. Neumond stand vor der Tür. Gedankenverloren starrte Draco aus dem Schlafzimmerfenster zu der Sonne, die sich immer mehr versteckte. Harry kam gerade aus der Dusche und trocknete sich die Haare mit einem Handtuch, als er Draco sah.

„Was ist los mit dir, Schatz?" fragte er leise und trat hinter Draco, um seine Arme um seinen Bauch zu schlingen. Draco ließ sich in die Umarmung fallen und seufzte leise.

„Du wirst heute erfahren, was das Mal tut, Harry" murmelte er ungewöhnlich gleichgültig. Harry hauchte dem Slytherin einen Kuss in den Nacken.

„Ich bin bei dir, Draco…" versprach er und nahm Draco damit ein wenig von seiner Angst. Wie lang würde es diesmal dauern, bis die Schmerzen wieder verschwanden?

„Versprich mir eins, Harry: Egal, was passiert, gib mir keine Tränke und verwende keine Zauber. Das würde es nur schlimmer machen" bat Draco und drehte sich endlich zu Harry um, welcher leicht nickte. Draco lächelte selig. Nie hätte er gedacht, dass er einmal so glücklich werden konnte. Nur das Mal, und somit das Leben seines Vaters, stand noch zwischen ihm und dem vollkommenem Glück.

„Ich liebe dich, Harry" flüsterte Draco, als er durch den sich ankündigenden Schmerz wusste, dass der Mond aufging, auch wenn man ihn nicht sah. Nur kurz berührten seine Lippen die Harrys, dann brach er vor Schmerz in dessen Armen zusammen.

„Dray!" rief der Gryffindor aus und sank mit ihm auf den Boden. Hilflos musste er mit ansehen, wie Draco sich in seinen Armen wand. Mit einiger Anstrengung schaffte er es, Draco auf das Bett zu legen. Er legte sich neben ihn, strich ihm mit einer Hand durch das blonde Haar und zog ihn mit der anderen näher an sich.

„Ich liebe dich auch, Draco, halt durch, ich bin bei dir" murmelte er dem Slytherin zu.

Keiner der beiden fand in dieser Nacht Schlaf. Als die Sonne endlich wieder aufging, ließ der Schmerz ein wenig nach. Draco fühlte eine Hand, die sanft über seine Wange strich. Er öffnete die Augen und sah in grüne Tiefen.

„Danke" brachte er krächzend hervor und entlockte Harry so ein sorgenvolles Lächeln.

„Schlaf, Dray… du musst dich erholen" Schon schloss der Slytherin wieder die Augen und war trotz des Schmerzes nach einer kurzen Zeit eingeschlafen. Harry betrachtete seinen Schatz besorgt, bettete dessen Kopf auf seiner Schulter und schlief schließlich mit Draco in seinen Armen ebenfalls ein.

XxXxX

Zwei Monate später

„Schatz? Dray, wach auf…" Vorsichtig rüttelte Harry an der Schulter des Slytherins, der daraufhin vor Schmerz das Gesicht verzog.

„Harry! Die Nacht ist doch erst seit sechs Stunden vorbei… das tut weh" murmelte der Blonde. Harry sah ihn mit einem Hundeblick an, sodass sein ohnehin geringer Ärger verflog.

„Draco, eben ist der Tagesprophet angekommen!" verkündete Harry fröhlich.

„Und? Das tut er jeden Tag um diese Zeit. Dafür musst du mich nicht wecken" grummelte Draco leise und zog an Harrys Hemd, damit dieser sich zu ihm legte. Der Gryffindor folgte der stummen Bitte sofort und überreichte Draco den Tagespropheten.

„Aber so eine Nachricht liest man nicht alle Tage" sagte er und kuschelte sich abwartend an Draco, der sich den Artikel ansah.

_**Anschlag auf Ministerium durch rechte Hand Voldemorts verhindert**_

London. Gestern Abend herrschte im Ministerium höchste Sicherheitsstufe, als der als Voldemorts rechte Hand bekannte L. Malfoy das Gebäude stürmte und kündigte an, es in die Luft zu jagen. Er nannte keine Forderung, drohte aber, es umso schmerzhafter zu gestalten, wenn man ihm nicht augenblicklich seinen Sohn D. Malfoy brächte. Durch den begabten, jungen Auror A. Winter konnte dies jedoch verhindert werden. „Malfoy hat unüberlegt gehandelt, aber er hätte gefährlich werden können. Wir werden die Sicherheitsmaßnahmen ein weiteres Mal erhöhen. Wir sind uns dessen bewusst, dass die Gefahr durch Voldemorts Anhänger noch nicht vorüber ist" verkündete der Zaubereiminister noch am gleichen Abend. L. Malfoy befindet sich zu diesem Zeitpunkt in Askaban und wird am folgenden Tag den Kuss des Dementors bekommen.

Draco starrte auf das kleine Bild, das neben dem Artikel prankte. Sein Vater stand inmitten von Auroren und nur einer von diesen hatte den Zauberstab gehoben. Es war Draco ein Rätsel, wie der Fotograph solch ein Bild hatte machen können, doch im Moment kümmerte ihn anderes. Während des Lesens war er vor Staunen aufgestanden.

„Das ist… unglaublich" wisperte er, einerseits erschüttert, andererseits glücklich.

„Ich… dann bin ich also endlich frei?" Harry strahlte ihn an.

„Ist das nicht großartig, Dray?" fragte er und umarmte seinen Freund stürmisch.

„Ja… das ist es. Morgen hat unser Leid ein Ende, Harry" antwortete Draco lächelnd und wirbelte Harry, seine große Liebe, die nun nicht länger verboten war, im Kreis.


End file.
